Durv
Dylan McEvoy '''(Born: ), better known online as '''Durv, is a British YouTube vlogger and gamer who is well-known for making videos containing bottle flips, calling videos, 3 AM challenges, Fortnite, reactions, and a quote, "wanna join my free giftcard giveaway?". His channel currently has over 1,200,000 subscribers. Controversy Durv was heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain views and subscribers, and although he still does it, not much has changed from where he had began. He has also been criticised for starting several fake gift card giveaways by saying at the start of every single one of his videos, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?". Many of his videos had a large number of dislikes because of this and has since become a meme and a big fat joke. It is said that Durv's YouTube channel contained bots. The reason for this being he always got the same estimated amount of likes and dislikes per video and his comment section mainly contained nonsense such as "I subscribed", "i want iphone 7 ��" and other gibberish. There were also no hate comments, and they could not be found later, despite the amount of people who hated him. He admitted to use clickbait to earn money and lying to his subscribers about the "free gift card giveaway". "My School is Deleting my Channel" On January 14th 2017 Durv uploaded quite possibly one of the most controversial videos he's ever made called, "MY SCHOOL IS DELETING MY CHANNEL". In this video, he talks about how his teachers threatened to delete his channel because they supposedly did not like his content. That's pretty much it. But what made this video so controversial is the fact that it gained him over 6 million views and introduced everyone to the infamous line, "Wanna Join My Free Giftcard Giveaway". After his termination, it got reuploaded and now has over 3,'000 views with nearly 2,500 dislikes compared with 203 likes. Termination and subsequent terminations On the early morning hours of July 1st 2017, Durv's channel got terminated for violating YouTube's Community Gu idelines, although he claims it was for his violence and not clickbait. He had 1,400,000 subscribers and 120,000,000 video views at the time. People who tried to access Durv's channel found the termination notice. On June 3, 2017 Durv created another channel called Clash Trends just a few days after being terminated. The channel gained popularity (and unwanted attention) after a video was uploaded by YouTuber NebulaUSA called DURV MADE A NEW CHANNEL! (BREAKING TOS EXPOSED!) Despite rebranding himself as "Clash Trends" it was very clear by his notable voice and use of "Wanna join my free giftcard giveaway?"After this, people started mass flagging, disliking, and reporting his videos on Clash Trends. Durv quickly disabled the comments on the Clash Trends videos but the channel was subsequently terminated on June 6, 2017. For a while between June 6, 2017 and October 2017, Durv used his brother's channel, Finnerz. In doing so, he exploited a loophole in the TOS by claiming he was a "video producer." (It's worth noting that this was the same loophole Keemstar used to evade termination.) Durv later created another backup account and started releasing videos. Very little is known about this third account but its existence and termination was confirmed by Durv in a tweet dated to March 2, 2018. Reinstated On April 12, 2018, Durv announced that his channel was reinstated by YouTube after 10 months. In his video, "I'm back", he claimed he is done making gift card videos and "will make videos that everyone would want to watch" He lost 97,000 subscribers while his channel was terminated throughout. He uploaded his first video (which was shortly deleted) called "KID CRIES AFTER BROTHER DELETES ACCOUNT!" but it got over 1500 dislikes in 2 hours. Durv deleted the video shortly after and posted a tweet regarding the actions. . Fans responded with cynicism, quoting his "free giftcard giveaway" and "maybe you should stop clickbaiting." Fake giftcards confirmed On June 26 2017, an individual (who wishes his name to be withheld) exposed Durv of his gift card giveaway by pointing out the intro that he used at the beginning of the video, with the infamous line, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?" He noticed the XBOX Live gift card design and noticed that it did not look like the XBOX Live gift card design of 2017. Instead, it was a 2012 XBOX gift card. This individual then started to notice that other card designs were also older then what they are now including the iTunes gift card and the fact that Club Penguin is no longer a game. This proved that the gift card giveaway was certainly fake. Other points that could expose Durv more is how he called his giftcard giveaway a "500 dollar (383 pounds) giftcard giveaway" in one of his videos (where he "face-timed" the Boss Baby), despite living in the United Kingdom (which the country's currency is the pound). Diss-track In September of 2017, Durv released an official disstrack called "Commentaries End" where he called out LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, Memeulous, WillNE and ImAllexx. This disstrack was heavily criticized for having terrible lyrics and rapping by several people he called out and stirred up plenty of controversy across the internet. The "music video" had over 100,000 views before it was deleted along with the rest of his content but since has been reuploaded and as of the 26th of October, 2017 has over 20,000 views and over 2,000 dislikes compared to 282 likes. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: October 20, 2016 *200,000 subscribers: November 24, 2016 *300,000 subscribers: December 15, 2016 *400,000 subscribers: December 29, 2016 *500,000 subscribers: January 8, 2017 *600,000 subscribers: January 15, 2017 *700,000 subscribers: January 19, 2017 *800,000 subscribers: March 10, 2017 *900,000 subscribers: April 11, 2017 *1 million subscribers: April 21, 2017 *1.1 million subscribers: May 3, 2017 *1.2 million subscribers: May 11, 2017 *1.3 million subscribers: May 14, 2017 *1.4 million subscribers: May 25, 2017 Decline *Below 1.3 Million Subscribers: July 9, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers